Striker Eureka (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Striker Eureka |givename = |launch = November 2nd, 2019 |class = Mark-5 |status = Destroyed |origin = Australia |height = 250ft (76m) |weight = 1,850 Tons |speed = 10 |strength = 10 |armor = 9 |equip = TY/Escape HatchStriker Eureka Blueprints T-16 Angel Wings 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" |operating = Arbiter Tac-Conn 12Info taken from Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 65 |energy = XIG Supercell Chamber |weapon = Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" WMB2x90 AKM Chest launcher |body = Dirty Boxer |powermove = Six Shooter |pilot = Herc Hansen Chuck Hansen (deceased) Stacker Pentecost (deceased) |kaiju = 11As mentioned by Chuck Hansen in Pacific Rim |appearances = Pacific Rim}} 'Striker Eureka ' is an Australian Mark V Jaeger designed to defend the coastline of Australia from the Kaiju. History Early Combat History Constructed five years before the recent closure of the Jaeger Program, Striker Eureka was launched on November 2, 2019. Piloted by the father and son team, Hercules and Chuck Hansen, Striker Eureka is the strongest Jaeger currently in the field of combat against the Kaiju. It is the first and only Mark-5 series Jaeger, holding the best stats of all currently deployed Jaegers. The Australian division of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps invested a reported $100 billion dollars into the creation of Striker Eureka to create the strongest Jaeger on the planet. Striker Eureka is accredited with over nine kills prior to 2025, either solo or combined. The Jaeger is sent to same number of locations across the Pacific Rim. The Mark-5 Jaeger is at its most active during the year 2024, combating the likes of six Kaiju in Los Angeles, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, Australia, Malaysia and Mexico. Of the nine deployments, Striker's first mission and Jaeger team deployment is in Hawaii alongside the Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango, now piloted by Gunnar and Vic Tunari, to fight the Kaiju, Ceramander.Combat Dossier: Striker Eureka Following the deterioration of the Defense Corps' defense against the Kaiju, Striker Eureka is the last Jaeger active among the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps.Screencap: "...arise immediately about the decommission of the Striker Eureka, the last active Jaeger in Anzac". In 2025, the United Nations chose to cut funding for the Jaeger Program and disband its pilots. Striker Eureka and the Hansens are retired early on as they are no longer needed. Mutavore Incident On January 2, 2025, Sydney is attacked by a Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore. The Kaiju effortlessly breaks through the Anti-Kaiju Wall and invades the city. Striker is immediately deployed and engages Mutavore close-range in the city as civilians rush to escape the streets turned battlefield. Striker throws the Kaiju against a building where it grapples with the Jaeger, trying to bite at it's Conn-Pod. Striker breaks free and using its Anti-Kaiju Missiles, kills the Kaiju. Despite its apparent necessity in Australia, the United Nations has Striker relocated to Hong Kong's Shatterdome with Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Gipsy Danger where it would continue its service for the last eight months of funding available to Marshall Stacker Pentecost. The Marshall's intention is to use Striker as the carrier for the thermonuclear bomb for Operation Pitfall; Crimson, Cherno and Gipsy Danger would act as its protection and provide the time necessary to bomb the breach connecting Earth to the Anteverse.Pacific Rim Hong Kong Incident As the remainder of the Defense Corps prepares for Operation Pitfall, the occurrence of a Double Event changes the circumstances of all four Jaegers. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka are deployed in the Victoria Harbour where Otachi emerges and attacks Crimson and Cherno. Striker is ordered to remain out of the battle and defend the coastline, its necessity to the mission to destroy the breach out in the Pacific hindering its ability to be an active participant. The unexpected arrival of Leatherback follows the destruction of Crimson Typhoon and the deaths of its pilots. Cherno Alpha is double teamed by Otachi and Leatherback, prompting the Hansens to disobey Pentecost's orders and engage the enemy, but they fail to save Cherno Alpha from being destroyed. They attack Otachi, gaining the advantage without much trouble. However, as it prepares to finish the Kaiju with its missiles, Leatherback attacks from behind and disables Striker Eureka with an EMP burst. Trapped inside, the Hansens are forced to evacuate while Leatherback circles menacingly. The Hansens escape the Conn-Pod on top of Striker's head, where they threaten Leatherback and fire flares into two of its left eyes. Provoked, Leatherback prepares to smash Striker Eureka when Gipsy Danger arrives on the scene in time to save it and its pilots from destruction.Gipsy vs. Leatherback Operation Pitfall On January 12, 2025, Striker Eureka is repaired and prepped for the mission to the portal. With Herc injured, Pentecost takes his place as Chuck's co-pilot. Gispy Danger and Striker are airlifted to the breach's location and dropped down into the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean - the Challenger Deep. Striker then prepares to deliver the payload, but both Jaegers are stopped by Scunner, Raiju and Slattern. With the arrival of the Category V Kaiju, the other Kaiju attempt to separate Gipsy from Striker in an ambush. Slattern attacks Striker with its triple-crown tail, damaging its primary weapon, the missile launcher, and throwing it against an ocean wall. In the battle against Slattern, Striker and the payload release are further damaged, preventing the pilots from deploying the bomb. Pentecost and Chuck are unable to fire the payload manually. Deciding to take out the remaining Kaiju, Scunner and Slattern, Pentecost urges Gipsy Danger to reach the portal and use its nuclear reactor to destroy it. Striker Eureka then arms the nuclear payload to buy Mako and Raleigh time. The subsequent explosion of the Jaeger manages to kill Scunner and its pilots, but it only severely wounds Slattern. ''Pacific Rim'' novelization Early Combat History Striker's first mission after its launch is December 16, 2019 in Manila. The Mark-5 Jaeger accompanies Gipsy Danger and Horizon Brave to stop a Category IV Kaiju with a barbed-tail. When Horizon Brave is overpowered by the Kaiju, Gipsy Danger and Striker intervene and are able save the Mark-1 Jaeger, with Gipsy Danger killing the Kaiju.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization May 25, 2020, Striker is deployed in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam alongside Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon to defeat the Kaiju that makes landfall in the city.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization Later, Crimson and Striker are deployed in the Bohai Sea, to intercept the Kaiju, Kojiyama, November 30, 2024. Features The strongest of the Jaegers, Striker Eureka's fighting style is akin to that of a dirty boxer or brutal brawler; stemming primarily from its pilots, Chuck and Herc Hansen's fighting style. Striker Eureka's speed and agility allow it to combat and kill Kaiju far quicker than the previous Jaeger series produced, its T-16 Angel Wings acting as stabilizers to maintain aerodynamic balance during the turbulence of burst combat. Striker Eureka's 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. In turn, they're backed a pair of twin retractable Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures over three hundred degrees Fahrenheit, wounding and cauterizing Kaiju in close combat. Striker's six-barreled WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile chest launcher is equipped with eighteen individual K-Stunner warheads that kill Kaiju with a direct hitJaeger Designer. Striker Eureka contains a TY escape pod in the back of its Conn-Pod, allowing pilots to eject in the face of defeat; and a escape hatch at the top of its head akin to that of Coyote Tango. Lastly, the Striker's 90ER11 amber platinum visor is equipped with advanced photochromic displays, allowing four planes of situational awareness. Kaiju Killed The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Striker Eureka, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Striker Eureka was initially chosen to be the "Hero Jaeger" of the film, but del Toro thought its appearance was "too cold" and "arrogant". *Striker Eureka's body language is modeled after Oakland Raider's Cornerback, Lester Hayes. *Striker Eureka's name is likely a reference to the Eureka Rebellion an Australian miners' revolt against colonial authorities sometimes associated with the birth of democracy in Australia. *According to Travis Beacham, Lucky Seven, not Striker Eureka, was the Jaeger Herc piloted in Manila.Travis Beacham: Manila Mission *Striker Eureka's K-Stunner missiles were developed from Newt's research allowing the warheads to penetrate Kaiju hide.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *By the end of the film, Striker Eureka has a total eleven kills with the death of Scunner at the hands of the thermonuclear bomb. *According to Striker Eureka's combat dossier, the Jaeger has a total of thirteen Kaiju kills. However, the novel later contradicts itself when Chuck Hansen still reiterates that Mutavore is the Jaeger tenth kill, falling in line with the canon of the film. *According to Striker Eureka's Combat Dossier, the Jaeger has a weapon named "Pulse Gauntlet". This is likely the name of an omitted weapon removed in later versions of the film. *On page 49 of the Pacific Rim novelization, Raleigh Becket states that no Mark-5 Jaegers were active during his latter piloting career in 2019. A few sentences later, he states that Gipsy Danger was deployed in mission with Striker Eureka. This is likely an error on part of the author or editor.Pacific Rim - Copyediting Error *Striker Eureka is a downloadable playable character in Pacific Rim: The Video Game.Pacific Rim: The Video Game US Trailer *NECA's Pacific Rim Series 2 will include a Striker Eureka (Action Figure) in September 2013. *NECA's tagline for Striker Eureka is "Scrapping Soldier".NECA: Striker Eureka tagline *Striker Eureka is one of the only Jaegers that fought a Kaiju during the daytime in the film. *In the "Operation Pitfall"- Memo in the novelization, it says that Striker killed Scunner and Raiju with the nuke. In truth, Gipsy killed Raiju with the Chain Sword, and Striker only managed it to kill Scunner as it detonated itself. Gallery Features Striker AKM Chest Launcher 01.jpg|Schematic of Striker Eureka's AKM Chest Launcher Striker AKM Chest Launcher 02.jpg Striker Brass Knuckles 01.jpg Striker Brass Knuckles 02.jpg|Close-up on Striker Eureka's Brass Knuckles Striker T-16 Angel Wings 01.jpg Striker T-16 Angel Wings 02.jpg|Close-up on Striker Eureka's T-16 Angel Wings Official Stats File:Australian-Jaeger-Striker-Eureka.jpg|Striker Eureka's Stat card Striker Eureka Wallpaper.jpg|Striker Eureka Wallpaper Striker Eureka Specs.jpg Promotional Pacific Rim Striker Eureka Crew.png|Striker Eureka's first crew Jaeger Striker Eureka Decal 04.png|Striker Eureka's logo Otachi versus Jaeger.jpg|Striker Eureka and Otachi Banner Striker Eureka Specs2.jpg Striker Eureka Poster.jpg|Striker Eureka Character Poster #1 Striker Eureka Poster 2.jpg|Striker Eureka Character Poster #2 File:Jaeger_Designer(StrikerEureka).png|Striker Eureka in Jaeger Designer File:Striker-e-1.jpg Striker Eureka Missiles.jpg|Striker about to fire its missiles Ss-P-g0007.jpg striker_eureka_by_sideswipe217-d6qzkpx.jpg|Striker Eureka as it appears in Pacific Rim The Video Game File:Game-striker-ip7.jpg Screenshots Pr-striker-v-mutavore.jpg AKM-Close-Up.png|A close up of Striker Eureka's AKM Missile Launcher Pr-striker-shatterdome.jpg Striker's cockpit.jpg Pr-hongkong-jaegerlaunch.jpg|Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha being launched in Hong Kong bay. Pr-striker-emp.jpg|Striker disabled by Leatherback's EMP blast. Pr-leatherback-striker.jpg File:Ss-P-0017b.jpg Strikerz79.png Slattern-9.jpg Striker-eureka-connpod-interior.jpg Gipsy and Striker.jpg File:Ss-P-0017i.jpg Pr 1611.jpg Concept art File:SE.1.jpg File:SE.2.jpg File:Sydney_Shatterdome.jpg|Concept art of the Striker Eureka being moved out the Shatterdome Striker Conn Pod Detail 01.png|Conn-Pod details Striker Conn Pod Detail 02.png Striker Eureka Concept 02.jpg Striker Eureka Concept Art 04.png|Concept art of one of Striker Eureka's K-Stunner warheads. Striker Eureka Concept Art 01.jpg Striker Eureka Concept Art 02.png File:Striker_eureka_1280.jpg Striker Eureka Concept 05.png File:Striker.png|Striker Eureka's logo Art-striker-6.jpg|Concept art of the nuke strapped to Striker's back. File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02cab.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8f.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8h.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8hj.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8z.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02ab.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02ac.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02ad.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02caa.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02cf.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02cght.jpg File:Art-striker--man3.jpg File:Behind-826t.jpg File:Behind-827.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02cac.jpg File:Art-Striker-Eureka-Pacific-Rim-1.jpg File:ART-Striker_Eureka_Concept_Art_02Bbb.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8tb.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8t.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8bb.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8cc.jpg File:Art-striker_eureka_concept_art_02cad.jpg File:Art-striker_e-8dd.jpg|story board of Striker Eureka fight scene Notes References Jaeger Striker Eureka Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-5